Cosas de Niños
by Patty-vg
Summary: Cuando el camino de dos personas se entrecruza tras algunos años...es una clara señal...y más teniendo en cuenta la situación de Draco y Ginny...¿harán caso omiso de ella o la seguirán?.::Capítulo 3::. UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO
1. Haciendo amigos y la dirección

¡¡¡Hola!!!Bueno, pues ¿qué decir? Lo primero de todo, que ningún personaje me pertenece, exceptuando a Lyra, Cornelia y Iulius, los demás son de la genial J.K. Rowling, así que, no me demandéis, soy demasiado joven para acabar en la cárcel...^^' Y bueno, que deseo que os guste, y que si tenéis un momento y un poco de compasión, dejadme un review, aunque sea para decirme que es un asco... Espero que no... Muchísimos Besos  
  
*Patty-vg*  
  
Orgullosa Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas  
  
------------------- ----------------  
  
Cosas de Niños  
  
1. Haciendo amigos y la dirección en el pergamino  
  
Nunca le habían gustado esas guarderías.  
  
Esos estúpidos niños siempre acababan metiéndose con ella, sobre todo los mayores...  
  
Se reían de su cabello rojo, de sus pecas, del tamaño de sus incisivos... de lo que fuera... Odiaba tener que pasar allí tardes enteras...  
  
Aunque por otra parte entendía que debía quedarse allí, mientras su madre trabajaba... Desde que su padre las había abandonado, poco después de que ella naciera, su madre había buscado un trabajo para salir adelante sin la ayuda ni caridad de nadie, ni si quiera quiso aceptar el dinero que le ofrecía la abuela Weasley...  
  
Ahora, la pequeña pelirroja, sentada en la moqueta granate de aquella guardería para hijos de magos, miraba en todas direcciones buscando algún compañero de juegos que fuera adecuado...  
  
Pasó sus ojitos azules de un lado a otro de la sala lentamente hasta que dio con alguien de su agrado...  
  
Debía de tener su edad, unos cinco años, y estaba sentada sola en una mesa mientras dibujaba con notorio esmero en un pergamino, y se intentaba apartar a base de soplidos hacia arriba los mechones platinados que caían sobre sus ojos impidiéndole la vista.  
  
La niñita pelirroja se acercó a ella con paso decidido y se sentó en la misma mesa, en una de las sillas libres.  
  
-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa amistosa.- Soy Lyra Weasley- y tendió su pequeña mano a la muchacha rubia, que la miraba perpleja con sus ojos grises- ¿Cómo te llamas tú?- preguntó la niña pecosa.  
  
Sin parpadear, la otra niñita extendió su mano lentamente y la estrechó al tiempo que comenzaba a sonreír.  
  
-Cornelia Malfoy- se presentó finalmente- ¿Eres de sangre limpia?- soltó de repente la pequeña rubia, como quien pregunta qué hora es.  
  
-¿Sangre limpia?- repitió la pelirroja- ¿qué es eso?- inquirió Lyra confusa.  
  
-Ya sabes, si tus padres son los dos magos- se explicó Cornelia apartando a un lado el dibujo y apoyando un cado sobre la mesa, a la vez que reposaba la barbilla en la mano- Y si alguno de los dos es muggle, pues entonces...  
  
-Eres una asquerosa sangre sucia - terminó la frase un niño que se había acercado a ellas. Era igual de rubio que la muchachita, sólo que sus ojos, que miraban desdeñosamente a Lyra, eran negros y fríos.  
  
-¡Ah!¡Iulius!- saludó la niñita rubia al recién llegado- Es mi hermano, tiene un años más- aclaró Cornelia.  
  
-¿Entonces qué? ¿Sangre limpia o sangre sucia?- preguntó el muchacho, insistiendo en el tema. parecía realmente interesado en saberlo, como si la decisión de seguir hablando a Lyra dependiera de ello.  
  
-¡Iulius!¡Te tengo dicho que no se ha de preguntar eso!- regañó una voz adulta a espaldas de los dos muchachos rubios. Lyra pudo ver cómo un hombre de unos veintisiete años y con el cabello, tan rubio como el de los niños, engominado hacia atrás, se acercaba a ellos con paso firme.  
  
-¡¡Papá!!- gritó la pequeña Malfoy mientras se levantaba de la silla de un brinco y corría a abrazarse a las piernas del hombre rubio.  
  
-Hola, cielo- sonrió el Sr. Malfoy mientras alzaba en brazos a la rubita.  
  
-Mira, es mi amiga- informó Cornelia a su padre señalando a la pequeña pelirroja que permanecía observando desconfiada a Iulius.  
  
El Sr. Malfoy dejó a Cornelia en el suelo y se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, junto a los niños.  
  
-¿Ah si?¿Es tu amiguita?- preguntó mirando a la pecosa muchachita, que había dirigido su vista hacia el hombre, comprobando así que sus ojos eras igual de grises que los de Cornelia.  
  
-Encantada, señor- saludó extendiendo solemne su manita e interpretando un serio papel.- Soy Lyra. El hombre rubio la observó divertido y estrechó su mano suavemente, siguiéndola el juego.  
  
-Draco Malfoy- respondió, presentándose también, mientras aguantaba las carcajadas.  
  
-¿Podemos venir otro día, papá?- preguntó Cornelia posando el bracito izquierdo en el hombro de su padre.  
  
-No lo sé, princesa, quizá dentro de un tiempo...- el Sr. Malfoy intentó sonar convincente. Pero ya les había engañado más veces así, con falsas promesas que quedaban en el olvido, y sus hijos, ahora, ya no se lo tragaban.  
  
-¡Eso es que no!- replicó la pequeña rubia.  
  
-Cornelia- comenzó a decir el Sr. Malfoy con un tono comprensivo- Que hoy os haya tenido que dejar aquí no quiere decir que lo necesite... Sólo fue porque tenía que ir a ver la abuela Narcissa a San Mungo, y Severus no podía hacerse cargo de vosotros...- los dos pequeños rubios asintieron- Así que no sé cuándo vais a volver...  
  
-¡Pero yo quiero jugar otro día con Lyra!- exclamó Cornelia haciendo pucheros.  
  
-Tengo una idea- dijo de pronto el Sr. Malfoy- ¿Qué tal si le damos la dirección de nuestra casa a Lyra? Así podrá irnos a ver cuando quiera, ¿de acuerdo?- propuso el hombre.  
  
-¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!- exclamó alegre Cornelia.  
  
El Sr. Malfoy apuntó la dirección de su hogar en el dibujo que había hecho su hija, y tras doblarlo en seis, le tendió el pergamino a Lyra, que lo guardó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
  
-Ahora, ya es tiempo de irnos, niños- anunció el hombre rubio mientras se incorporaba y se ponía en pie- despidos de vuestra amiguita.  
  
-¡Hasta pronto!- se despidieron a la vez los dos jóvenes Malfoy mientras se alejaban en dirección a la salida de la guardería siguiendo a su padre.  
  
Lyra se despidió sonriente, mientras agitaba su mano en lo alto.  
  
-¿No te olvides de venir a vernos!- fue lo último que Lyra oyó de boca de la pequeña Cornelia Malfoy, antes de verlos desaparecer al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Finalmente, se levantó de un salto de la silla, y una vez en pie, buscó algo que hacer nuevamente.  
  
Tras decidirse, esquivando niños que corretean y muñecos desparramados por el suelo, llegó hasta la hilera de colchonetas que se apoyaban contra la pared.  
  
Con esfuerzo, logró empujar una de estampado de cuadros escoceses al suelo.  
  
Después de haberla arrastrado lo suficientemente apartada del resto de los niños, se tumbó en ella boca arriba, observando el techo azul con nubes blancas de la guardería, que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más borrosas y menos nítidas.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Cuando despertó, la guardería estaba extrañamente silenciosa.  
  
Se incorporó confusa, y miró a su alrededor.  
  
Estaba sola.  
  
Fuera ya había comenzado a anochecer y la oscuridad y su imaginación la habían empezado a jugar malas pasadas entre las sombras de la sala.  
  
-¿Hola?- preguntó alzando la voz, mientras se esforzaba por hacer que no la temblara- ¿Hay alguien?- preguntó de nuevo, poniéndose en pie.  
  
Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban con ritmo rápido, e instintivamente corrió a esconderse tras una de las colchonetas que permanecían de pie, apoyadas contra la pared.  
  
Una mujer apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con una clara expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Lyra sonrió aliviada y decidió seguir con el juego un poco más.  
  
-¿Lyra? Lyra, cariño, soy mamá- dijo la mujer poniéndose de puntillas sobre los zapatos de tacón y buscando con la mirada.  
  
Lyra ahogo una risilla y esperó unos segundos más en silencio, mientras la mujer se acercaba hasta la puerta del pequeño baño que había en la pared del fondo y se disponía a girar el picaporte.  
  
-¡Mamá!- exclamó Lyra saliendo de un salto de detrás de la colchoneta.  
  
-¡Lyra cielo, perdona por tardar!-exclamó la mujer caminando hasta su hija y cogiéndola en brazos- ¿Te has asustado?¿Dónde está la chica que está al cargo de este horario?¿Te has portado bien?¿Tienes hambre?  
  
-¡Ay mamá!¡Cuántas preguntas!- exclamó la niña rascándose la cabeza de forma pensativa- Pues... No; debe estar fuera; si y un poco.- respondió a las preguntas de su madre.  
  
Se oyeron unos pasos cercanos.  
  
-¡Ah Lyra! Ya has despertado- una muchacha de unos dieciocho años hizo su aparición en la sala de la guardería con una taza de cacao humeante entre las manos- Salí hasta la máquina del pasillo a por algo para ti- se acercó hasta la pequeña, que seguía en brazos de su madre y le tendió la taza.  
  
Ella la tomó con una sonrisa agradecida, y se bebió el contenido de la taza de un solo trago.  
  
-Gracias- susurró devolviéndole el vaso a la joven.  
  
-Siento haberme retrasado, Becky, espero que Lyra no te haya dado muchos problemas.- se apresuró a decir la mujer acariciando el cabello rojizo de la niña.  
  
-¡Que va, señorita Weasley! Se ha portado muy bien, de hecho, llevaba durmiendo dos horas.  
  
-Me alegro, Lyra es una angelito cuando se lo propone...- comentó con un tono maternal- Y por favor, llámame Ginny.- terminó con algo de amargura. Conservaba su apellido de soltera, de hecho, no se había llegado a casar; por lo que su hija también llevaba el apellido Weasley...  
  
Pero eso era una historia que no quería recordar, y menos delante de alguien que pudiera verla llorar...  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Una vez la chimenea, Lyra se había vuelto a quedar dormida, y su madre la cargaba en brazos, recostando su cabeza sobre la de la niña, que a su vez apoyaba su cabecita en el hombro de su madre.  
  
En realidad, Lyra había demostrado ser mucho más madura de lo que cualquier cría de su edad lo sería... Pero no dejaba de tener cinco años recién cumplidos, no dejaba de ser una niña...  
  
Mientras viajaban con los polvos Flu, no pudo evitar sentirse enormemente agradecida a su pequeña hija, había sido capaz de darle su apoyo en los peores momentos, a pesar de su corta edad...  
  
Ginny sintió el suelo firme de su piso bajó sus tacones y dio un corto paso al frente para guardar el equilibrio con la niña en brazos, tenía práctica en aquel tipo de movimientos...  
  
Llevó a Lyra hasta su habitación y la dejó sobre la cama, para después desvestirla y ponerla el pijama. La niña dormía profundamente, y a pesar de que su madre la incorporó para poder ponerle la parte de arriba de su traje de noche color rosa bailarina, ni se inmutó.  
  
Ginny echó hacia atrás el edredón y las sábanas a rayas rosas y blancas para después dejar a la niña delicadamente sobre la cama abierta y la almohada.  
  
La mujer salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, y llevando sobre los brazos la ropita de Lyra.  
  
Se acercó hasta el baño para dejarla en el cubo de ropa sucia, pero antes de arrojarla al cesto de donde luego la recogería el elfo doméstico de la lavandería, recordando experiencias anteriores, dio la vuelta a los bolsillos en busca de algún chicle masticado y pegado a las costuras.  
  
Al dar la vuelta a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero, un pergamino doblado calló al suelo.  
  
Ginny se agachó a por él, preguntándose qué podrías ser, y al ponerse en pie de nuevo, lo desdobló rápidamente con la curiosidad de un niño.  
  
Era un dibujo de claro trazo infantil que mostraba una serpiente que esperaba desafiante a que la mano que la empezó la terminara de dibujar la cola. Ginny sonrió al suponer que era un dibujo de Lyra y lo estiró intentado hacer desaparecer las arrugas y dobleces de pergamino.  
  
Se dirigió al salón en busca de un libro donde poder guardar el dibujo completamente estirado.  
  
Cogió uno de los tomos de la enciclopedia que Percy le había regalado a Lyra por su último cumpleaños y lo abrió por el medio. Colocó el dibujo cuidadosamente y lo contempló una vez más.  
  
Entonces se fijó en algo más que había en el pergamino.  
  
Giró el libro y el dibujo horizontalmente, y pudo ver una rápida anotación, apenas visible, como si la pluma con la que se había hecho tuviera apenas tinta.  
  
Ginny lo releyó extrañada, era sin lugar a dudas una dirección, y era imposible que hubiera sido Lyra quien lo hubiera escrito... principalmente porque su hija no sabía escribir...  
  
Las líneas decían:  
  
Cornelia & Iulius  
  
Shadow's Place, nº 6  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Bueno, pues aquí termina el primer capítulo!!! Ya habéis visto cómo anda la situación... Por un lado, Draco Malfoy tiene dos hijos, cuya madre todavía desconocemos... Por el otro, Ginny soltera y con una hija... por eso llevan el apellido Weasley... en el próximo capítulo se sabrá quien es el padre de la criatura, además de ser el cerdo que las abandono... Espero que os haya sido de vuestro agrado!!! Con lo que sea, dejadme un review!!! Besos!! Patty Orgullosa Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas 


	2. Shadow's Place, nº6

Pues aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de "Cosas de Niños"!!!!!Ya sabéis que todos los personajes, exceptuando a Lyra, Cornelia & Iulius, son de la genial J.K. Rowling, así que no m demandéis, por favor... ^_______^U  
  
Espero que os guste, y con lo que sea, dejad reviews!!! Muchos besos  
  
*Patty- vg*  
  
Orgullosa Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Cosas de Niños  
  
2. Shadow's Place, nº 6  
  
Cuando Lyra despertó, afinó el oído para saber si su madre ya se había levantado también.  
  
No escuchó nada, así que se levantó de un salto de la cama con una sonrisa traviesa y corrió descalza hasta la última habitación del pasillo.  
  
Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido, y con paso cauteloso, se acercó hasta la cama de su madre, que todavía dormía profundamente.  
  
Se subió a los pies de la cama trepando como pudo y se metió por debajo de la manta.  
  
Reptando, llegó hasta la altura de la almohada y se puso de pie, con las manos sobre la boca ahogando una risilla.  
  
Entonces, flexionó un poco las rodillas, hundiendo los pies en la almohada y saltó hacia arriba con toda la fuerza de sus piernas.  
  
-¡Despierta mamá!- comenzó a gritar una y otra vez mientras seguía dando botes sobre la cama, moviéndose de un lado a otro a base de saltos.  
  
Ginny se removió gruñendo algo molesta y abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando tuvo una visión de Lyra saltando por la cama con una sonrisa traviesa, volvió a cerrarlos y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sábana.  
  
-Lyra...- murmuró somnolienta- Vuelve a tu cama y duerme un rato más...  
  
-¡Pero mamá!¡Hoy me tienes que llevar a casa de mi amiga Cornelia!- exclamó la pequeña echándose sobre su madre.  
  
Ginny se destapó y la miró tan interrogante como sus cansados ojos la permitían.  
  
-¿Tu amiga Cornelia?- repitió recordando las líneas escritas en el pergamino, donde decía "Cornelia & Iulius"-Lyra... ¿quién es Cornelia?  
  
-Una amiga que hice ayer, en la guardería de Becky- sonrió angelicalmente mientras se volvía a poner de pie, esta vez intentado mantener el equilibrio sobre el colchón de agua.  
  
-¿La dirección del dibujo es la casa de Cornelia?- la niña asintió- ¿Y quién la escribió?- preguntó, suponiendo que quizá Cornelia tuviera un par de años más que Lyra y supiera escribir.  
  
-Su papá, fue a buscarles- respondió Lyra aclarando la duda de su madre- Era un señor muy guapo- agregó de un modo para nada inocente.  
  
-¡Lyra!- la regañó su madre divertida- ¡Te tengo dicho que no te fijes en hombres de más de ocho años!  
  
Ginny se levantó, cogiendo a Lyra en brazos y cargándola a su espalda a modo de caballito y llevándola hasta la cocina, donde la dejó sentada sobre la pieza de mármol de la encimera, para después calzarla sus zapatillas rosas a juego del pijama.  
  
-¿Me vas a llevas a casa de Cornelia entonces?-preguntó de nuevo la pequeña pelirroja.  
  
-Ya veremos... depende de cómo te portes con el tío Ron y la tía Hermione cuando lleguen dentro de un par de horas... Recuerda que tienes que ser educada y no portarte mal con el pequeño Colin- escupió el nombre de su sobrino como quien escupe veneno, todavía no podía entender que su hermano le hubiera puesto a su hijo el nombre del cerdo que abandonó a su hermana poco después de que la hija de ambos naciera.  
  
Lyra tenía apenas tres meses cuando Colin Creevey tomó aquella estúpida decisión que tiró por la borda la relación de seis años con Ginny, dejándolas sin decir nada, y sin tan si quiera despedirse de su hija... Al menos fue lo suficientemente considerado como para dejarle una nota a Ginny en la que alegaba que él era demasiado joven como para tener a cargo la responsabilidad de una familia, que ni si quiera había una relación seria entre ellos dos, y que, por favor, le perdonara.  
  
Ginny todavía podía oír a su madre diciéndola "Deberías haberte casado con él cuando te lo propuso, aquel cuento de la vida en pareja sin matrimonio de por medio, ya sabía yo, que sólo iba a traer problemas... Pero tranquila, hija nosotros estamos aquí para lo que necesites... Así que Lyra y tu os podéis venir a vivir con nosotros si quieres..."  
  
Y qué razón tenía la señora Weasley...  
  
Aún así, Ginny se había negado por completo a volver a vivir a la Madriguera, ni había aceptado ayuda económica por parte de nadie...  
  
-¿Portarme bien?¿Eso incluye no tirar su chupete por el water?- preguntó Lyra con la mejor de sus sonrisas, sacando a Ginny de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Eso incluye no tirar su chupete por el water; no llenarle de mermelada el pañal; no colgarle boca debajo de la cuerda de tender la ropa; no dárselo al elfo doméstico de la lavandería alegando que está sucio y necesita que le metan en la lavadora; no convertir sus juguetes en ningún insecto, ya sabes que el tío Ron es muy aprensivo a eso; y una larga lista de etcéteras de cosas que le has hecho a tu primo y te he prohibido repetir, jovencita- la advirtió su madre bajándola de la encimera y sentándola en una de las dos sillas de la mesa de la cocina.  
  
-Estaaaaaaaa bieeeeeeeen- murmuró Lyra haciendo rodar los ojos como si lo que le pedía su madre fuera un gran sacrificio para ella. Y en verdad lo era.- Pero me llevarás a ver a Cornelia, ¿no?- insistió.  
  
-Sólo si te portas bien- respondió Ginny en tono autoritario.  
  
Lyra ya abría la boca para replicar, pero una voz que venía del salón se adelantó a ella.  
  
-¡Ay!¡Ron!¡Ten cuidado con dónde pones los pies!  
  
-¿Ya han llegado?- la pequeña pelirroja miró a su madre levantando las dos cejas.  
  
-Ya sabes que a tía Herm la encanta llegar con horas y horas de adelanto...- comentó su madre mientras se recogía la larga melena pelirroja con una pinza de pelo.  
  
Lyra se bajó al suelo deslizándose hacia abajo por el borde de la silla y corrió hacia el salón seguida por su madre.  
  
Ron y Hermione habían comenzado a discutir llenos de hollín, ella le acusaba de no tener ni un mínimo de cuidado cuando viajaba con gente en los polvos Flu, y él se defendía alegando que era ella la que no tenía ni un mínimo respeto por el espacio de los demás y se creía que viajaba sola.  
  
Lyra carraspeó teatralmente para atraer la atención de la pareja. Ya todos estaban acostumbrados a las peleas y discusiones absurdas del matrimonio.  
  
-¡¡Lyra!!¡¡Ginny!!- saludó Hermione sacudiéndose la capa y recuperando la compostura cómo si no hubiera pasado nada.  
  
-Hola Herm- Ginny sonrió mientras se acercaba- Hola Ron.  
  
-Hermanita- el pelirrojo le dio un beso a Ginny en la frente.  
  
-¿Dónde habéis dejado a Colin?- preguntó Lyra tirando del bajo de la túnica de Hermione.  
  
-Está en la Madriguera, la abuela Molly insistió en que le dejáramos allí en lugar de traerle...- respondió Ron agachándose de cuclillas junto a su sobrina.  
  
-Me imagino por qué...- murmuró Ginny echándole una mirada reprobatoria a su hija, aunque Lyra habría podido jurar que había algo de divertido en los ojos de su madre.- Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno, cielo, ahora tienes la visita a tu amiga asegurada...  
  
Lyra sonrió dejando a la vista sus incisivos de tamaño considerable, heredados, sin lugar a dudas, de su padre  
  
-¿Vas a ir a visitar a una amiga?- preguntó Ron sentándose en uno de los sillones del salón.  
  
La pequeña pelirroja asintió.  
  
-Así es- Ginny se sentó junto a su hermano- así que ahora, vete a tu habitación y pórtate bien en este rato que tío Ron y tía Hermione van a estar en casa, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Lyra salió escopetada hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si mientras oía la voz amortiguada de su madre, que llegaba desde el salón, ofreciéndoles a sus tíos que se quedaran a comer con ellas.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
-Gracias por traernos, Ron, con que nos dejes aquí es suficiente.- el coche volador patentado por "Autos Mágicos Ronald Weasley" se detuvo en una calle llena de pequeñas casas, cada una con su jardín cuadrado frente a la verja de entrada, y descendió hasta quedar suspendido a dos centímetros del suelo.  
  
-No hay de qué, hermanita- respondió Ron sonriendo mientras Ginny bajaba del coche y cogía aliar en brazos.- ¿Necesitáis que os venga a buscar?  
  
-No lo sé, ya te aviso si también tienen seguridad para salir de la casa...- respondió Ginny cerrando la puerta del coche con Lyra en brazos.  
  
Ron hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida y volvió a ascender con el coche.  
  
Ginny sacó un trozo de pergamino del bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro y leyó una vez más el texto, había copiado la dirección del pergamino.  
  
Buscó con la mirada la placa que decía en qué calle se encontraban, hasta dar con ella.  
  
Decía Shadow's Place.  
  
Buscó el nº 6 en las puertas de las casas idénticas.  
  
Un momento... nº 1, nº 2, nº 3, nº 4, nº 5, ¿nº 7?  
  
-Lyra, ¿estás segura de que el señor te dio bien la dirección? El nº 6 no está por ninguna parte...- comentó su madre volviendo a mirar el pergamino, comprobando la dirección.  
  
-Si hay un nº 6, mira, está ahí- respondió Lyra señalando a espaldas de Ginny.  
  
La mujer pelirroja se giró, y se quedó completamente sorprendida al ver el hogar de la tal Cornelia.  
  
¿Shadow's Place? Nunca había visto algo que se pareciera menos a un lugar sombrío...  
  
Una gran mansión se erigía en la parte más lejana de los preciosos jardines floreados que se distribuían de forma simétrica por la gran explanada verde.  
  
En ese momento, a Ginny dejó de extrañarle que tuvieran prohibida la aparición y los polvos Flu dentro del recinto... Cualquier seguridad sería mínima en aquel pequeño palacio...  
  
-¿Aquí vive Cornelia?- preguntó incrédula Ginny.  
  
Lyra se encogió de hombros y se escabulló de los brazos de su madre hasta bajar al suelo y correr hasta la verja dorada que separaba el nº 6 del resto de la calle.  
  
-¡Mira mamá! Qué bonito, ¿eh?- Lyra señalaba una fuente de lo que parecía ser oro, que representaba una elegante serpiente que arrojaba agua por la boca.  
  
Ginny se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos de nuevo.  
  
A la altura que ahora estaba, Lyra pudo ver algo parecido a un teléfono muggle a un lado de la verja, y presionó uno de los botones, concretamente el rojo.  
  
Cuando Ginny se quiso dar cuenta de lo que Lyra había hecho, retrocedió asustada ante la proyección en el aire de una elfina doméstica que vestía con delantal y cofia.  
  
Aquel aparato era un intercomunicador mágico.  
  
-¿Qué desean?- preguntó la elfina haciendo una educada reverencia.  
  
-¡Soy Lyra!-se presentó la pequeña pelirroja saludando a la proyección.- Ella es mi madre- señaló a su madre que la sujetaba como podía.  
  
-¿Tú crees que así nos van a abrir?- la regañó su madre susurrando- Eeeh- se dirigió a la elfina- Disculpe, nosotras...  
  
-¡Ah, la señorita Lyra!- exclamó la elfina quitándole la palabra a Ginny.- Esperábamos su visita- agregó repitiendo la reverencia.- Pasen, si son tan amables.- y desapareció mientras la verja doraba se deslizaba dejándolas hueco para pasar.  
  
Ginny se quedó estupefacta, así que Lyra aprovechó a escaparse de nuevo de los brazos de su madre y comenzó a correr hacia arriba por el camino de gravilla que serpenteaba hasta la puerta del palacete.  
  
La mujer pelirroja siguió a su hija hasta la puerta de la mansión y golpeó suavemente con la dorada aldaba circular en la gran puerta de madera.  
  
El portón se abrió dejando a la vista la versión real de la elfina que las había atendido en la verja de la entrada.  
  
-¡Hola!- saludó Lyra como si la viera de nuevo por primera vez.  
  
-Pasen, pasen, por favor- la elfina se hizo a un lado.  
  
Madre e hija entraron en el enorme vestíbulo de la mansión, cuyo suelo de mármol blanco estaba tan limpio que reflejaba casi tan a la perfección como un espejo.  
  
-¡¡¡Lyra!!!- una pequeña niña rubia platino bajó corriendo las escaleras de caracol que se situaban a la derecha de Ginny y su hija.-¡¡Sabía que vendrías!!- exclamó acercándose mientras se colocaba la cinta azul pálida que llevaba en el pelo.  
  
-Mira mamá, es Cornelia- informó Lyra a su madre.  
  
La pequeña rubia saludó con la mano desde abajo, y Ginny la sonrió devolviéndola el saludo.  
  
La elfina doméstica, que entre tanto había desaparecido, volvió junto a ellas.  
  
-El amo dice que bajará en unos segundos, si son tan amables, pasen por aquí.- la elfina les señaló el camino hasta una sala circular sonde una bandeja con cinco tazas, una tetera y una cesta de mimbre llena de bollos dulces esperaba reposando sobre una mesa.  
  
Ginny se quedó de pie, sin saber que hacer, mientras las niñas comenzaban a conversar sobre la vestimenta de la elfina doméstica.  
  
-Papá las hace vestir así porque yo se lo pedí...-oyó que decía la pequeña rubia con un soniquete travieso en la voz- Estará a punto de bajar...  
  
La mujer pelirroja se giró al oír nuevos pasos, estos más calmados, que venían indudablemente de la escalera de caracol y se acercaban.  
  
Cuando el amo de la casa y padre de Cornelia hizo su aparición en la sala circular, Ginny no podía dar crédito a sus ojos.  
  
Y a juzgar por su expresión, él tampoco.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué os ha parecido el segundo capítulo? Pues ya veis cómo ha sido la vida de la pobre Ginny desde que salió de Hogwarts... Se enamoró de Colin Creevey, tuvieron una hija antes de casarse, cosa que no llegaron a hacer nunca, y el muy cabrón la abandonó... Bueno, y ya habéis visto cómo ha empezado el encuentro estelar de la pareja!!!Era a la última persona que los dos esperaban encontrar, al otro... Bueno, espero que os haya gustado!!  
  
Ahora las respuesta a los reviews!!!! ^_______________^  
  
SaraMeliss: Hola!!! Pues supongo que tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber quien es la madre de Cornelia & Iulius... ¿El padre de Lyra es quien tu sospechabas? Es que estuve barajando las posibilidades entre Neville y Colin, pero Neville me cae demasiado bien como para ponerle como un cerdo... así que le tocó al chico de la cámara... Bueno, espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado también ^______^ Muchos besos!!!  
  
Jeru: Hola!!!Gracias por tu review!!! Vaya, crees que es un fict con futuro??^_____^ No sabes cuánto me alegra oír cosas así!!! Bueno, espero que éste capítulo te gustara también!!! ya me dirás!!!!Muchísimos besos!!!  
  
Anvi Snape: Anvi!!!!!!!!!!!! Qué alegría me dio ver tu review!!!!! No sabía si te habías acordado o no... ¿Verdad que Draco es un buen padre? Mucha gente cree que seguirá el camino de Lucius, pero yo apuesto por lo contrario... Vale, vale, no me meto con Lucius, que sé que te enfadas!!!! ^____^U Pues Draco y Ginny, el primer contacto, por lo menos visual, ya lo han tenido... Eso sí, los dos se han quedado en el sitio!!!Y como para no!!!! Jejeje... Supongo que antes de publicarlo aquí te lo haya enviado a tu por el msn para que me des tu visto bueno, que ya sabes que sin ti no me atrevo a nada!!!! ^___________^ Muchísimos besos, Anita!!!!!  
  
Lily: Hola!!!!No sé si mi fict es tan bueno como tu dices. Ojalá que si!!!! ^______^ A mi también me hubiera gustado que a Draco y Ginny les fuera bien desde le principio, en el colegio, y que Lyra, Cornelia & Iulius fueran hijos de ellos dos... Pero claro, en la trama del fict, los niños tenían que conocerse por separado para reunirlos... Espero que te haya convencido la excusa... Jejeje... Muchísimos besos!!!!!  
  
Lucy: Hola!!!!Me alegra que te guste mi fict!!!^_____^ Pues en este capítulo ya te enteraste de quien es el padre de Lyra!!! Es que a mi Colin no me cae muy bien, que digamos... Y no sé por qué exactamente... es que no me inspira confianza... Como anda de un lado para otro con la cámara me recuerda a un paparazzi de estos que te dan la puñalada por detrás robándote la exclusiva... ^__________^U Bueno, muchos besos!!!  
  
Bueno, pues creo que ya están contestados todos los reviews!!!!!  
  
Ahora os dejo...  
  
Besos  
  
Dejad reviews!!!  
  
*Patty- vg*  
  
Orgullosa Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas 


	3. Un reencuentro inesperado

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Lo sé, lo sé, y además, los reviews lo corroboran... ¡¡me he pasado con la tardanza!! Lo siento, lo siento U ¡¡Bueno, aquí tenéis las respuestas a los reviews!! ¡¡Muchas gracias a todas (¿hay algún chico?)!! ¡¡Aquí os dejo con las respuestas!! Hay que ver lo efusiva que estoy , ¿eh? ¡¡Tantas exclamaciones!!**_

  
  
**SaraMeliss **(Muchas gracias ¿estabas segura de que era Colin? ¡¡Vaya, ¿eres familia de Trewlaney? Jijiji Bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste también. Besos!)  
  
**LUCY **(Pobre Colin, no es muy popular, la verdad... Ahora sabrás qué ocurrió tras el reencuentro Gracias por dejar tu review!)  
  
**Lily E. of Potter **(Wow!! Tus reviews siempre son de lo más extenso, ¿eh? ¿Qué porqué Ron le puso ese nombre a su hijo? Bueno, verás, resulta que el abuelo de Hermione también se llamaba Colin, y es tradición en la familia Granger ponerle a los hijos el nombre de su abuelo materno, o abuela, en su defecto; ciertamente, ¡¡la abuela de Hermione se llamaba Hermione!! ¿Buena explicación? Jijiji Espero que este capítulo te guste también! Besos!)  
  
**Anvi Snape **(Gracias por el review, Anvi; bueno, mujer que tampoco es para ponerse así con el pobre Colin... Espero que te guste es capítulo!! Un besazo!!)  
  
**Angela30 **(Muchas gracias por el review Aquí tienes la continuación)  
  
**Minah19 **(Me alegra que te guste el fic, aunque excelente es calificarlo demasiado alto, ¿no? Jiji Besos!)  
  
**Iris **(Muchas gracias por el review; ahora podrás saber como sigue a partir de esa parte tan interesante como tu dices Un beso!)  
  
**Jeru **(Wow!! Me dejaste un review desde Brasil?? ¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Me siento importante!! Jijiji Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación del fic Nos vemos por El Gremio!! Besos!!)  
  
**Emma Jr. Malfoy **(Gracias por el review!! Fantabuloso?? Jijiji ¡¡Nunca había escuchado esa expresión!! Ahora verás si empezarán a discutir o no Besos!)  
  
**Sabina Evans **( ¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Tu también te explayaste con el review!! Me encantan los reviews largos 0 Bueno, si, supongo que Ginny podría haber imaginado que era la Mansión Malfoy al ver la fuente exterior con una serpiente, pero parece ser que no podía imaginar que su hija hubiera hecho bunas migas con la hija de un Malfoy... era lo último que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Espero que te guste este capítulo también Un beso!!)  
  
**Elisa **(Mmph... prefiero llamarte así, te da igual, ¿no? Supongo que si, sino no lo habrías dicho en el review... Bueno, a lo que voy Respecto a lo del apellido de Lyra, si relees el primer capítulo verás que ella le dice solamente su nombre a Draco, no le dice "Weasley", por lo que él ni lo imaginó. Y si, Iulius es una pequeña versión de Draco, pero con los ojos oscuros. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Un beso!)  
  
**Tana Abbott **(¡Vaya! ¡Una lupina! ¡Qué raro ver una por aquí! Bueno, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo Y si había odio hablar de ti, ¡¡Lorien ha comentado sobre ti enel principio de sus fics muchas veces!! Muchos besos!)  
  
**LaLi **(¡¡Si, si, voy todo lo deprisa que puedo!! -Pats se tira al suelo, agobiada- ¡¡Aquí tienes al Sex Sym... digo... a Draco en acción!! Te recomiendo un cubo, ya sabes, para recoger babas y eso U ¿Una pelea? ¿Contigo? ¿Una Slytherin remalísima? Uy, uy, uy, no, no, no, ¡¡ni hablar!! ¡¡Qué te conozco y eres capaz de echarme un Crucio!! xDD Anda, ¡¡ya me dirás si te gustó el capítulo!! Nos vemos por El Gremio, o por el MSN, o por ahí Muchísimos besazos!!)  
  
**Rakshah **(¡¡Raaaak!! -Los ojitos le brillan- A mi también me encanta ese momento en el que se quedan ahí, mirándose, mientras piensan "Cuándo demonios va a escribir Patty el siguiente capítulo y dejar que nos movamos?" Muajajajajajaja!!!! Erhm. Perdón -- ¡Ale! ¡¡No te voy a decir si Draco es viudo o no, que me cargo el fic!! xDD Bueno, ya nos vemos por ahí, o en el Msn, o en El Gremio, o en Expel, o dónde sea!! ¡¡Muchísimos besazos!!  
  
**Kronox **(Bueno, bueno, bueno... Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¡¡Pero si es mi gran compañero de aventuras!! Jijijiji Ya sé que no tienes ni idea, fui yo la que te explicó qué era un fic, Diego ¬¬ Pero como dices lo que dices, pues entonces te digo que tienes muy buen gusto y que, aunque seas un principiante en esto, ya sabes distinguir las obras de arte -Pats se mira las uñas, muy modesta, ella...- :P ¡¡Bueno, ya nos vemos por ahí!! ¡¡Besos!! Por cierto, creo que eres el único chico que se ha pasado por aquí xDDDDDDD)  
  
**Carmen **(Muchas gracias por el review Aquí tienes la continuación)  
  
**Impossibles **(Gracias por el review! Lyra y Cornelia son monísimas, ¿verdad? Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos!!)  
  
**LadyVega **(Muchas gracias por este... err... ¿primer review? xDD Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto como para molestarte en dejarme no cada poco recordándome que siga el fic. Ahora ya puedes quedarte tranquila Jijiji Un beso!!)  
  
**Vane **(Bueno, con otro nombre, pero otro review recordando Jijiji Otro beso!!)  
  
**Sayonara0913 **(Me tienes que explicar de dónde demonios salió ese nick, ¿eh? Que no acabo yo de pillarlo U Bueno, ya te digo siempre que exageras, que no es tan bueno como para que te mueras si no lo sigo xDDD ¡¡Anda, loca, a ver si subes algún día y nos vemos!! ¡¡Por cierto, se me había olvidado decirte algo!! ¿Sabes quién es Luna? Si, la rubita, que está como una cabra, tiene reacciones extrañas y está siempre como ausente... me recuerda a alguien, ¿a ti? ¿no? Pues mírate al espejo :P Besos Tato!!)  
  
**Wilbur **(¡¡El siguiente para ya!! Muchas gracias por pasarte por mi fic Aquí no te puedes quejar, ¿eh? Que tiene su partecita Ron/Hermione ¡!Muchísimos Besos!!  
  
**Vanesa **(Otro nick, y el tercer review xDDD No, si cuando digo que te quedarás tranquila, lo digo por algo...)  
  
**MillaNordström **(¿sabes que tu nick me pone nerviosa? Jijiji Me lo tienes que explicar tu también, aunque, bueno, la diéresis sobre la "o" es sospechosa... Umph... xDDDD Supongo que ya te habré avisado de que subí este capítulo, ¿no? Y si no, pues lo voy a hacer ahora No sabes lo que me alegra que te guste mi fic, sobre todo porque me habías dicho que a ti esto no te convencía mucho ¡¡Muchos besos!! Por cierto, ¡¡tenemos pendiente la maratón de palículas!! ¡¡Qué me acordé antes y no te lo dije!! Jijiji)  
  
**amsp14 **(Pues si, al final me animé a seguir el fic Lo del cambio lo verás en este capítulo, o por lo menos un poquito del cambio ¡¡Besos!!)  
  
**Lucia3 **(Me encanta eso que dices de Lyra, lo de "tan chiquitita y derramando personalidad" 0 Espero que te guste este capítulo ¡¡Muchos besos!!)  
  
**gliz **(Muchas gracias por el review Aquí tienes la continuación)

_**Bueno, y ahora no me voy a enrollar, ¿eh? Sólo le voy a dar las gracias a Nimph por hacerme de beta el capítulo, que siempre me encanta que me corrija y que me de ideas, como la del reloj burbujeante, que fue suya (Gracias Nimphie -Pats abraza a Nimph- xDD) Y ahora, sin más dilación, me enorgullezco de presentar:  
  
**_Cosas de Niños  
  
3. Un reencuentro inesperado  
  
-¿¡¿¡Malfoy!?!?  
  
-¿¡¿¡Weasley!?!?  
  
-¿Os conocíais?- preguntó una tercera voz, la de un niño de enorme parecido con Draco, que hacía su aparición desde la puerta de cristal que daba, por lo visto, a un lateral de los jardines.  
  
Los dos adultos hicieron caso omiso a la pregunta del niño.  
  
Aunque la respuesta era obvia.  
  
-¿Ésta es tu casa?- preguntó Ginny incrédula.  
  
-No, si te parece, soy el sirviente - comentó Malfoy sarcástico-¡Por su puesto que ésta es mi casa! Pero la pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí?  
  
-Fue Lyra quien...- comenzó a explicarse Ginny.  
  
-¿Lyra?- repitió Draco quitándole la palabra y observando a la pequeña pelirroja. -¿Eres su canguro o algo por el estilo?  
  
-Claro que no, imbécil, es mi hija- respondió Ginny tomando en brazos a Lyra y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.  
  
-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué nos vamos? ¿No me dejas quedarme a jugar con Cornelia? ¿Por qué, mamá?  
  
Ginny no se detuvo y cruzó a zancadas el recibidor.  
  
-¡Eh, Weasley! –oyó que Malfoy la llamaba a sus espaldas- Esto no es entre tú y yo, es entre Lyra y Cornelia.  
  
Ginny se detuvo en medio del recibidor. Por mucho que la costara admitirlo, Malfoy tenía razón.  
  
Dejó en el suelo a Lyra, que se quedó inmóvil esperando a que su madre la diera permiso a volver junto a su amiga.  
  
-Está bien, cielo, vete a jugar con Cornelia- susurró su madre. Lyra sonrió agradecida. Ginny posó su mirada amenazadora en Draco.- Bien, Malfoy, vendré a buscarla en una hora, espero que no la ocurra nada en el tiempo que esté aquí.  
  
-¿Crees que sería capaz hacer daño a tu hija por la estúpida rivalidad infantil que hay entre nosotros?- preguntó Draco incrédulo, cruzando los brazos y apoyando el hombro en el marco dorado que dividía el recibidor de la sala circular.  
  
-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Quién empezó con todo eso? Comadreja, pobretona... dime, ¿te suena? – Ginny se cruzó de brazos también.  
  
Malfoy hizo un gesto perezoso con la mano.  
  
-Venga, Weasley, eso eran cosas de niños- intentó quitarle importancia- ¿Te apetece un té?  
  
Ginny le miró, entre incrédula y desconfiada.  
  
Finalmente, sin descruzar los brazos y con la mirada desafiante, caminó lentamente hasta pasar junto a Malfoy y entrar en la sala circular, desde donde se podía ver, por medio de otro arco que funcionaba de manera divisoria, la habitación de juegos donde Lyra y Cornelia pintaban sentadas en un pupitre junto al pequeño rubio, que según Ginny supuso, que se trataba de Iulius.  
  
-Te advierto, Malfoy, un paso en falso y...- comenzó de nuevo Ginny.  
  
-Por favor, Weasley, deja eso a un lado, ¿quieres?- la interrumpió con un tono serio y maduro mientras se acercaba a Ginny y apartaba una silla hacia atrás- Toma asiento- ofreció amablemente. La pelirroja le miró desconfiada- Vamos, no te voy a quitar la silla cuando te vayas a sentar. ¡Yo nunca haría eso! Por lo menos ahora...- Ginny le dedicó una mirada fulminante- ¡Estaba bromeando, estaba bromeando!  
  
Arrimó la silla.  
  
-Bonita mansión...- comentó Ginny intentando ser todo lo amable que podía.  
  
-¿Te gusta? Está decorada con un excelente gusto, ¿verdad? La compré así- comentó Draco sonriente mientras servía té en la taza de Ginny.  
  
-¿Crees que me marearé si escucho la cifra, o aguantaré si pregunto cuánto te costó?  
  
Draco hizo rodar sus ojos grises mientras suspiraba resignado.  
  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que eso es el pasado, Ginny?- preguntó él con un tono algo preocupado.  
  
Ginny arrugó la frente. ¿Había dicho Ginny? Hasta él mismo parecía sorprendido ante ello. Sacudió la cabeza, fustigando su melena pelirroja a ambos lados.  
  
-Mira, Malfoy...  
  
-Draco.  
  
-¿Perdona?  
  
-Llámame Draco- pidió el, quitándola la palabra, mientras cogía uno de los bollos de la cesta.  
  
La pelirroja se quedó en silencio unos segundos y parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Draco? ¿Qué le llamara Draco? ¡Por Dios, si hasta hacía unos minutos era "el estúpido de Malfoy"! ¿Cómo le iba a llamar Draco?  
  
Alzó una ceja rojiza.  
  
Pero, ¡qué demonios! ¡Nada tenía sentido! Estaba sentada a la mesa, tomando un té en la mansión de Draco Malfoy y compartiendo bollos rellenos con él. El mundo se había vuelto loco. Y no iba a ser ella quien luchara por volverlo como antes.  
  
Ginny se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Mira, Draco...  
  
Pero esta vez fue interrumpida por un extraño ruido que provenía de Draco, algo parecido al borboteo de un caldero cuando hervía a fuego lento.  
  
-Oh, disculpa- se remangó la camisa, dejando a la vista un reloj de doce manecillas, que se agitaba de manera peculiar. En ese mismo instante, una burbuja se separó de la esfera del reloj, y la cabeza de una bruja con cofia de enfermera apareció el ella.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, siento molestarle en este momento, pero es preciso que se presente en San Mungo. Es una urgencia.  
  
-Esta bien, en seguida estoy ahí.- la burbuja estalló y se llevó con ella a la enfermera de San Mungo - Tsk. Voy a tener que dejarte, Ginny...-se levantó apresuradamente- ¡Cornelia! ¡Iulius! Coged vuestras cosas, os tengo que dejar con Severus  
  
Los dos niños aparecieron con la rapidez propia de alguien que está entrenado para ello.  
  
-¿Otra urgencia en el hospital?- preguntó Iulius.  
  
-Eso me temo- asintió Draco y se dirigió a Ginny y a Lyra, que acababa de llegar corriendo tras los pequeños Malfoy.- Leigh, el chofer de invitados, os puede llevar a casa en coche, nuestras chimeneas no están conectadas a la red Flu común, ni nadie se puede aparecer ni desaparecer aquí, son simples normas de seguridad.  
  
Ella no se extrañó, toda norma de seguridad era poca para una mansión de ese tipo.  
  
-No, no, gracias, avisaré a Ron... ¿puedo llamarle desde aquí?-preguntó Ginny echando una ojeada a la elegante chimenea que decoraba la sala circular.  
  
-Como quieras; pero de todas maneras, no haría falta que le molestaras. - se encogió de hombros.  
  
Ginny se acercó, arrojó un pellizco de polvos en el interior e inclinándose ligeramente llamó a su hermano, cuya cabeza apareció al cabo de unos segundos. Tras una corta conversación con el pelirrojo, Ginny se irguió y cogió a Lyra en brazos.  
  
-Estará aquí en cinco minutos- informó, acomodándose el bolso.- Supongo que volveremos a vernos...- le echó una mirada a Lyra y a Cornelia tras dirigirse hacia la gran puerta de madera de la entrada.  
  
-Sin lugar a dudas.- Draco tiró de uno de los picaportes del portón.  
  
-Bueno, pues... Hasta la vista- se despidió Ginny girándose una última vez a mirar a Malfoy.  
  
-Hasta pronto, Weasley.  
  
Ginny se giró rápidamente y comenzó a descender por el camino de gravilla en dirección a la verja dorada, que comenzaba a abrirse lentamente.  
  
Lyra, en brazos de su madre, se despidió agitando su mano en alto.  
  
Luego miró a su madre y sonrió, dejando a la vista sus enormes dientes de conejo.  
  
-¿Verdad que es un hombre muy guapo? **__**

**__**

**__**

**_Ale, ahora os toca a vosotros lo de dejar un review, ¿no? ¡¡Pues venga!! Jijiji ¡¡Un beso a repartir!!  
  
Patty-vg _**

**_PD. Por cierto, pasáos por mis autores favoritos si tenéis un momento, allí encontraréis ElGremio, una cuenta que nos hemos hecho todos los paticipantes de El Gremio, con los retos semanales, son cortitos, amenos, y muy buenos _**


End file.
